A True Life
by TessHardingEvans
Summary: Tess and Liz are sisters. One has a destiny other one doesnt


****

TITLE: A True Life

AUTHOR: AlienAdele

E-Mail: **adelesmith4@yahoo.com**

****

Disclaimer: I don't own this show, just the characters you don't know. So no need to sue

Summary: Liz and Tess are sisters, but only one has a destiny

Category: Liz& Max

RATING: PG 13

AUTHORS NOTE: Even though this fic is a Dreamer fic, I can't picture Tess as an evil person in this fic. Dreamers, please forgive me for this.

SPOILERS: Used parchments of Season 1, season 2 didn't happen.

DISTRIBUTION: Just ask and I'll e-mail it to you.

+++++++++++++++

"Liz, get yourself ready!" she heard her sister screamed

"I'm on my way" Liz screamed with a smile on her face. Tess was the popular one in school, she could have all the boyfriends she wanted, but she preferred Kyle Valenti. Liz could still remember when they were found in the desert, alone and without parents. Her life was changed by the fact that no one knew where they belonged. Tess on the other hand doesn't remember her life before the Parkers adopted them. Liz looked at herself in the mirror and traced her finger across the place where Max healed her

FLASH

"Liz, look at me" Max whispered while he placed his hand on the wound. The connection was formed and every detail of her life accept the fact that she's part alien was revealed to him. As she opened her eyes he told her that she broke a bottle of ketchup and that she mustn't tell any one what had happened. She looked around and saw him running away.

END OF FLASH

"Liz, you are day dreaming again" she suddenly heard her sister saying behind her

"Oh, sorry. I'm on my way" she smiled

As she walked with her sister, she knew that this day would bring changes for her and Tess.

+++++++

ANTAR---PAST TIMELINE

"Are the pods ready?" Queen Selendra asked the scientist

"Yes, Your Majesty. The only pod that has to be prepared is that of Rean"

"Good, please inform me when the pods are in the ship along with the Granilith"

"Certainly"

The queen knew that Ava and Rean were supposed to be wed that week and when Kivar took the throne from Zan she knew that something has to be done,

"Serena. I'm going to send you to Earth and prepare the cave for the pods's arrival"

"Certainly. Your Majesty"

As the scout ship left Antar, she looked at the last pod as it was prepared for the trip. Suddenly a shot was heard being fired at the pod. The pod was engulfed in flames and frantically they tried to salvage it, but without success. Rean was gone.

The ship left with the pods and went to Earth.

++++++++++++++

EARTH-ROSWELL-PRESENT DAY

Liz looked at Max as they sat next to each other in biology. She wanted to thank him for what he did for her, but she knew deep in her heart that he wasn't of Earth and if she confronts him now things might spiral out of control. She looked over to where Tess sat next to Isabel, her lab partner. The two became such good friends and she didn't want to jeopardize their friendship too. While she thought about her life until the day she was shot she knew that she had to confide in someone, but who? Alex was in a world of his own, hoping that Isabel might look at him, Isabel was alien and can't help her for what she's feeling for Max. Michael's too paranoid to even think about and Max…she's too scared to approach him on that matter, so the only one she could think of was Maria. As she looked at her best friend she said,

"Maria, I can't understand it. It feels like there's a strong bond between Max and me and I don't know how to tell him"

"Liz, if you feel that strong about him then you have to do something"

"But what?" she asked

"Tell him about your alien side"

"What! You're not serious?"

"Yes, it's the only way"

She decided to let it be revealed in snippets and see what Max has to say about it.

The day went by fast and as she laid in her bed she could feel the pull towards Max getting stronger and stronger. Slowly she drifted off to sleep and while she did she could see the markings on the ground. She saw five oval shaped pods connected to each other and a strange constellation in the heavens. Suddenly the scene drifted and revealed a book that has been hidden at a strategic point. It was as if she knew where the book was hidden.

On the other side of the town, Max rolled around in his bed. It was as if he knew something was going to happen. His life too was changed the day he healed Liz. He felt the connection and it was like two opposites of a magnet being drawn together. As he tried to sleep, he heard a voice saying,

"Go to the pod chamber. You will find the answer there"

He opened his eyes and whispered,

"It's time we find out where we belong"

He went to Isabel's room and softly knocked,

"Izzy, are you awake?"

" No, go away!" she said annoyed

Without warning Max went into his sister's room and said,  
"I think it is time we go to the pod chamber"

"Why's that?" she asked

He told her about the dream he had and he felt like it is time they figure out where they came from. They decided to wait until the next day. Max went back to his room, knowing that his life was about to change even more.

++++++++++

BACK AT THE PARKERS RESIDENTS

Tess couldn't quite get to sleep, she still felt like there was something missing in her life. Her sister was the only one she could trust, but somehow she didn't know how to tell her that somehow she could remember her life.

__

She could see the triple moons across the sky, her face looking at her future husband. Suddenly she could see and smell death and destruction around her. As she stood next to her fiancée she heard him say,

"Ava, you have to go now!"

"I'm not going to leave you Rean. You are my life"

"If I'm gone you must go on with your life"

She looked at his face and somehow he slumped to the ground. Ava started to cry uncontrollably. This event just brought her own death and it was Vilandra, Zan, Rath and Leadre that mourned her death.

Tess woke from her sleep and felt the moisture on her face. It seemed that she cried the entire night. She decided too go to her sister and as she walked to her sister's room she knew that it was only her sister that could help her,

"Liz, can I come in?" she asked

"Sure, Tess" as Tess stepped into the room Liz could see the pain on her sister's face,

"What's wrong?" she asked sympathetically

"Liz, I…I think I can remember parts of our lives, but not as humans"

"What do you mean?" Liz asked

Tess told her about the dream she had and the fact that she doesn't have anyone.

"I think it's time we talk to Max and the others," Liz said

"I agree" Tess replied

They waited for their friends at the CrashDown and as they saw Max and the others enter Liz looked at her sister and said,

"Let me talk to them"

"Sure"

They sat down one by one and Max spoke first,

"Last night I had a dream that there are more to my life as even with Isabel and Michael. We are going to the pod-chamber to try and figure out what to do next"

"Max, there's something I have to tell you"

"What is it, Liz" he asked

"Max, Tess and I were also adopted the same year as you guys were. When you healed me, my memory resurfaced and I must tell you that we are the same as you"

"What!" they said surprised

Liz told them about the dream and the vision they had,

"Where did you see the book?" Max asked

"Well, I think it is in the library, but I'm not sure"

"Let's go there and find it"

As they walked towards the library the more silent they became. Liz felt the anticipation building up like a tidal wave. They went inside and it was as if Liz knew where to look for the book. She went straight to the hiding place and waved her hand across the wall. The wall became transparent and she pulled the book out. It was made from an unknown metal with strange petroglyphs written on it. She gave it to Max and as he looked at it he could see that there was supposed to have been six pods, but a tragedy occurred and only five were send to Earth

Max looked at the group and said,

"We have to go to the pod-chamber and try to find the truth"

"I think it's a great idea, but what about Alex, Kyle and Maria?" Liz asked

"They can come with us"

Liz called her friends and said,

"Maria could you contact the others and tell them to meet us at the pod-chamber?"

"Sure, but what are we going to do there?" she asked

"We are going to find the truth of why we are here"

Maria told her that she would contact the others and meet them there.

Liz looked at Tess and asked,

"Are you sure about it?"

"Yes, I am"

As they came nearer to the cave Liz could feel another presence near them, but she didn't want to raise the alarm. It might just be nothing. They went into the cave and saw the five pods standing like majestic beehive greeting them. Liz and Tess went over to their pods and placed their hands on its surface. The others did the same and as the connection was formed a message started to play,

__

"My Darling children

I've send you Zan with your young bride Leandre to Earth together with Rath your trusted friend and his fiancée your sister Vilandra too. I also send Ava you, but her fiancée, your younger brother Rean's pod was destroyed by Kivar. You must defeat Kivar and his men if you want to come back to Antar. I'm sending your protector to Earth too".

With the last syllable the light faded and left the group speechless. Liz looked over to where Tess stood alone. She could see the tears on her sister's face and knew that this news came as a shock to her. To know that your True Love was gone. She went over to where her sister stood and said,

"Tess we will never leave you"

"I…I know that, but where do I belong?" she asked

Before Liz could answer a voice came from the entrance,

"You belong with them"

"Who are you?" Max asked

"Sire, I'm your protector. The one appointed by your mother" 

He decided to let them call him Nasedo and with that he told them what their purposes are.

The group left the cave and decided to face the future together as friends and family. Even though Tess lost her betrothal there was still a family that cared for her. Liz, Max, Isabel, Michael and the rest of the group formed a tight bond and decided that together they can defeat The Skins 


End file.
